


Meet-Cute, Kenma-Style

by penstrikesmidnight



Series: <1000 Word Challenge [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: Kenma didn't believe in love at first sight, or first conversation, or anything like that, but he couldn't say he didn't have a crush on the boy who had barged into his room. A meet-cute, Kenma-style, where he hadn't even had to leave his room. He was allowed to fantasize a little, right?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Oikawa Tooru
Series: <1000 Word Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763206
Comments: 16
Kudos: 143





	Meet-Cute, Kenma-Style

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Are you drunk?"
> 
> This fic is now available in [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10008223/25751043)! Thank you so much @komendantofff for the translation!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kenma could feel the bass from the music echoing through the floor. He couldn't hear it because he had his headphones in, listening to the game he was playing. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence--he'd insisted that Kuroo could throw parties, as long as the police didn't get called, no one bothered him, and everyone left the house before Kuroo passed out so Kenma didn't have to deal with drunk strangers.

It had worked for almost five months. Until tonight, when a tall, handsome boy stumbled into his room, closing the door quietly behind him. Kenma paused his game, frowned, watched as the boy leaned against the door, closed his eyes, and exhaled quietly.

Kenma must have forgotten to lock his door. He clicked his tongue in irritation.

The boy's eyes flew open. They were brown, nothing special, but his eyelashes were absurdly long. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize...I'll just..."

The boy looked back at the door. It was the look on his face, slightly disgusted and so over the night, that made Kenma say, "No, it's alright. Just lock the door."

The boy's eyebrows rose, but he flicked the lock before venturing into the room. Kenma watched warily as the boy wandered, running his long fingers over Kenma's things, eyes roaming the walls with interest. He stopped in front of the bookcase, taking in every book, game, movie, and figurine Kenma had.

Ten minutes later, Kenma finally asked, "Are you drunk?"

The boy jumped, retracting his hand. "Ah, no. I have a game tomorrow, so I can't drink."

He screwed up his face as if that was the worst thing in the world. Kenma smiled slightly. "Are you one of Kuroo's teammates? You look familiar."

"I'm Oikawa Tooru," Oikawa said with a frown. "He doesn't talk about me?"

"Should he?"

Oikawa huffed, but plopped himself next to where Kenma was leaning against his bed. "I mean, I'm just the one who sets up all the points he makes."

Kenma pressed his lips together. "Kuroo's a middle blocker for the most part."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't spike!"

Kenma put his controller down. He'd heard about Oikawa from Kuroo, in that I'm-your-friend-so-I'm-listening-to-your-problems way. And, even though he wasn't a setter anymore, Kenma was intrigued by Oikawa's 'eerily accurate tosses'. "Kuro always was kind of picky," Kenma said to bait Oikawa.

It worked.

Oikawa talked with his hands, gesturing grandly, pointing to emphasize his words. By the time he had exhausted the topic of volleyball, Oikawa had turned so he was lying flat on his back, his long legs on top of Kenma's bed. He looked ridiculous. Kenma was utterly charmed.

Kenma didn't believe in love at first sight, or first conversation, or anything like that, but he couldn't say he didn't have a crush on this weird, slightly petty guy. A meet-cute, Kenma-style, where he hadn't even had to leave his room. He was allowed to fantasize a little, right?

At three-thirty, Oikawa finally said he should leave. Kenma didn't think he was imagining the reluctance but didn't bring it up, just wished Oikawa farewell, watching as he trooped out into the dark, silent hallway.

And that was that.

Except, it wasn't.

Two weekends after their fated first meeting, Tooru was back in his strange position on Kenma's floor. This time, he was slightly tipsy, but Kenma didn't mind. His rambling was kind of funny. He appeared again the next weekend, and a month after that. Suddenly, Kenma was almost begging Kuroo to throw parties so he had an excuse to see Oikawa.

The school semester was winding down by that point, leaving Kenma feeling more anxious about parting from Oikawa than he thought possible. Would he see Oikawa after this? Was Oikawa leaving for the summer? Was it okay for Kenma to ask for his phone number? Even if it was just as friends...but he thought maybe Oikawa liked him, if the way he'd hooked their pinkies together the last time he was there were any indication. 

So there Kenma sat, listening to Oikawa blather on about whatever caught his fancy, trying to work up the courage to ask at least _one_ leading question, when his door burst open and Kuroo came barging in. "Hey, I'll owe you forever if I can convince you...to..."

Kuroo blinked, looking at Oikawa in shock. Kenma couldn't blame him. "Oh. So this is where you've been disappearing to."

"Mmm," Oikawa said, tightening his hold on Kenma's hand. Kuroo glanced at their linked fingers, then to Kenma. "Did you want us to get something for you, Tetsu-kun?"

"Uh, no, it's fine." With that, Kuroo stumbled back out the door.

Oikawa smirked. "I think we broke him. How nice."

Kenma tightened his fingers on Oikawa's as Oikawa relaxed his hold. Oikawa raised his eyebrows. Kenma took a deep breath. "Are you...staying, in Tokyo, this summer?"

Oikawa hummed, breaking eye contact with Kenma. "For the most part. I have a trip planned to Sendai to see my family. If you want to come?"

Kenma's heart clenched. "I don't see why not," he said, trying to keep his voice even. "We should probably exchange numbers, to make sure we can keep in contact."

Oikawa sat up, closing his eyes as the blood rushed to his head. Smiling, Kenma wrapped his arm around Oikawa's waist to steady him.

Oikawa's eyes opened. His face was very close to Kenma's, close enough to...

Kenma bridged the gap between them. Oikawa kissed him back, briefly, broke away, studied Kenma's expression, and leaned in again, longer this time. He opened his mouth, inviting Kenma further. Gripping Oikawa's waist tighter, Kenma accepted.

"I guess that's a yes," Kenma said when they finally broke away. Oikawa laughed.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since you asked me if I was drunk," Oikawa admitted, running his thumb along Kenma's wrist bone. "Let's go on a real date."

Kenma nodded and smiled. Maybe meet-cutes weren't entirely hopeless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always welcome!


End file.
